The Proposal
by hazelsherlock
Summary: After the war, Hermione and Draco are dating. Hermione thinks Draco is cheating on her. What will he do to prove that he's not? Dramione. One shot. All credit to JK Rowling.


**A/N: **This is a follow up one shot to my fan fiction **Spy in the Dark**. You don't have to have read it to understand what's going on, but just in case you have, this is set between chapter 34 and chapter 35(the last two chapters). Draco's parents are OOC, but if you want to understand why, then read **Spy in the Dark**. Thank you to my beta **DarkeFairie** and to all of my reviewers from **Spy in the Dark**, as you made the experience so much more worthwhile. Also, the perspective changes a lot in this story, so just be aware. Thank you to anyone who reads and reviews this story. Enjoy!

* * *

I wandered around Malfoy Manor aimlessly. There wasn't anything new to look at anymore. Draco had been away for so long and so frequently, that I had had the time to explore it properly. All four wings of it.

I started in the West wing, where our bedroom was, and the study as well as several bathrooms and spare bedrooms. From there I ventured all over the Manor: the drawing room, library, portrait room, even the kitchens where the house elves worked. I was still against them working, but they seemed to like working for me and Draco, so it didn't bother me too much.

I had read every book in the library, and had thrown out the ones about hating muggle-borns, like Draco had told me too. I had moved all of my books onto the empty shelves, but there's only so many times you can read them without getting a little bored.

I could go in the drawing room now, despite what happened there during my seventh year. Draco and his parents had redecorated it before I moved in after the war, and now it was barely even recognisable as a place of torture.

I had done a full tour of the dungeons and the gardens. They were both large, and took me several days to fully explore either of them. Obviously, the gardens were much nicer. After all, Harry, Ron and Luna and had all been locked in the dungeons.

I led down on the settee in one of the living rooms, stroking my flat abdomen. I was pregnant, but only by a month. Not nearly long enough for a baby bump to start showing. Draco didn't know. He'd been away for almost two weeks now, but he was coming back today. Well, that's what he said in his last letter. But other times, he had been a day late, so there was no guarantee. Then the phone started ringing.

I know what you're thinking: a phone in Malfoy Manor? What had the world come to? I taught Draco and his family how to use muggle objects, including electrical objects, after the war. I got up from the settee and answered it.

"Hermione, honey. Has Draco arrived home yet?" It was Narcissa.

'No, not yet. I wish he had though.'

"Oh, we all do. It's just that his job keeps him away a lot of the time. He'll be back before you know it. Do you think me and Lucius could come over to dinner with you tomorrow evening?"

'I'll have to ask Draco, but it should be fine.'

"Brilliant!" I took a deep breath and asked Draco's mother the question that had been playing on my mind for almost a month now.

'Narcissa, please don't be offended by this, but is Draco cheating on me?' I was expecting there to be a long, awkward pause, but I doubt Narcissa had time to breathe before she replied.

"Oh, Hermione! No! He loves you so much. If anything, it's annoying how much he loves you. He never stops talking about you when he visits us without you there. It's Hermione this, Hermione that. You're dominating his life without even knowing that you are." I smiled nervously. "Why did you ever think that he would be cheating on you?"

'He always says he's away on business trips, and I didn't know if that meant he was seeing someone else.'

"He is away on business trips. He never does anything else but business." Narcissa paused. "He takes a picture with him, you know, every time he goes away. It's in his wallet."

'Which picture is it?'

"Do you remember after the war, when Draco took you on your first proper date to Diagon Alley? You were outside the ice cream parlour and they were taking photographs of people. Draco got them to take a photo of you and him together, and he keeps it in his wallet. He loves you, Hermione." I smiled once more as I remembered that day.

'Thanks, Narcissa. I was just wondering. I hope I didn't offend you.'

"It's not a problem. Anything for you. I must go now. Lucius is almost home and I said we'd go out after dinner. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

'Goodbye, Narcissa.' I hung up and went to the West wing, showered, changed into my night dress and fell asleep, contented that Draco loved me.

* * *

I arrived home at midnight, and I crept quietly through the house, careful not to wake Hermione. I arrived at our bedroom to find that she was already sleeping soundly, and I left my suitcase at the foot of the bed. I had been to my parent's house briefly before coming back to the Manor. How could Hermione ever think that I would ever cheat on her? I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm hopelessly in love with her. I looked down at her sleeping form and sat beside her on the bed. She was right this time though. I wasn't away on a business trip. I had gone to ask her parents, as well as Harry and Ron, permission to marry her.

I had wanted to propose to her for so long now, so I took the opportunity when my work load was low to go and meet with all of them and discuss my idea. By some miracle, they had all agreed. On the way back, I had spoken with my parents to make sure it was okay with them too. I mean, I would have married Hermione even if anyone said no, but I just wanted to ask them. They were delighted. My father couldn't stop smiling and my mother began to cry in her happiness. Then she told me what Hermione had said.

It only made my want to propose to her greater. I took the ring box out of my pocket and opened it. It was a silver band with a diamond at its centre. It was simple, but Hermione only liked simple things, so it suited her. I snapped it shut and left the bedroom and went down to the kitchens in search of the house elves.

* * *

I woke up happily, but there was a cold space beside me where Draco should be. I sighed and sat up, and saw his suitcase lying at the bottom of the bed. Curiously, I got up and unzipped it, and found a green dress lying on top of all of his clothes, along with a small note telling me to put on the dress and follow the hearts. I looked down at the floor to find that there was a trail of paper hearts leading out of the open door. I grinned, swapped my nightie for the green dress and followed the hearts through the mansion until they stopped at the door leading up to the rooftop. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

There was a small set of white garden furniture, with breakfast and candles set out on it. Sweet music was playing and there were bunches of red roses everywhere. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my waist from behind me. 'Do you like it?'

'I love it.' He handed me a bunch of red roses and I turned around in the circle of his arms to face him. 'And I love you.' He grinned and kissed me softly, like he was afraid to hurt my lips.

'Time to have breakfast.' He took my hand and sat me down, Draco opposite me. We ate until we were full, and Draco couldn't stop smiling.

'What are you grinning at?'

'Just… you. You get more beautiful every time I look at you. I love you.' I blushed and looked down, like I did every time he had ever said it to me.

'I love you too. Trust you to make me wear Slytherin coloured clothes though.' Draco laughed and took a sip of his coffee. 'Did you do all of this?'

'The house elves helped, but it was my idea.'

'What's this all for then? We don't usually have breakfast on the roof of Malfoy Manor.' I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled, got up, and took my hand, leading me to an open space on the rooftop.

'First of all, it's to say sorry. I'm sorry that you thought I was having an affair.' I opened my mouth to ask how he knew that, but he stopped me. 'My mum told me. And the second thing, is this.' He took both of my hands in his and stepped closer towards me. 'Hermione, I know I've hurt you in the past, but I really do love you. I don't know how I can show you how much I do, but I guess this will be a start.' He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, and both my breathing and my heart rate began to speed up. 'Hermione Jean Granger, will you please marry me?'

'Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will, Draco!' Tears welled up in my eyes and Draco slipped a ring onto my finger, but I was so happy, I didn't even have time to look at it. He hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around in the process to show his elation. When he put me down, he kissed me, then picked me up again and carried me back to our bedroom.

* * *

I lay in our bed, creating light patterns with my fingers on Draco's bare chest. I stopped to admire my engagement ring that I hadn't previously been able to look at before. It shone in the afternoon light that had seeped in through our curtains and I smiled. I buried my head into Draco's neck and he sighed happily, his arms tightening around me.

My hand went to my abdomen, and I stroked it subconsciously, and a thought came to my mind. 'Draco?'

'Mmm?'

'I have something to tell you.' His eyelids opened to reveal the beautiful silver stones and he looked at me strangely.

'You sound worried. Is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts, are you-?'

'No, nothing like that.' I took a deep breath and watched Draco's expectant face. 'Your parents are coming over for dinner tonight.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Right. And you got all worked up to tell me that? They come to the Manor quite a lot.' I laughed and shook my head.

'No, there was something else. But you've got to be promise not to be angry with me when I tell you.'

'Hermione-'

'Please, Draco.' His lips were set in a firm line and after a few seconds he nodded.

'Okay, I promise. Now, what is it?' I laced my fingers into his and took another deep breath.

'I'm pregnant with your baby.' His silver eyes stared into mine for a long time before he finally laughed and let go of my hand. 'What's so funny?' I asked him, my eyes going wide with anxiety.

'You! Why on earth would you think I would be angry with you if you were pregnant?' He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

'So, you don't mind then?'

'No, Hermione. Why would I? I love you, and I'll love our baby.' He placed his hand on my bare tummy and lazily drew circles onto it before kissing the skin above my belly button. 'How long?'

'I'm a month gone.'

'Can we tell my parents this evening? They'll be delighted.' I nodded and he hugged me. 'You were right by the way. I wasn't away on a business trip this time.' I raised my eyebrows at him. 'I had gone to ask my parents, your parents and Harry and Ron permission to marry you.'

'Surely the only person who you needed to ask was me.'

Draco shrugged. 'I wanted to do it properly.'

'Why did you have to ask Harry and Ron?' I giggled slightly.

'They're like your brothers. I didn't want them getting over protective of the Gryffindor Princess.' Draco stuck his tongue out at me and we lay back down on the bed.

'Mmm… The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince: who would have thought?'

'I'm glad we did.' Draco hugged me tightly and we fell back asleep.

* * *

My parents, as predicted, were delighted. Of course, my first child will be male, and he'll go to Hogwarts and be in Slytherin and become Head boy and marry his Head girl one day.

Just like I did.


End file.
